


Third Party Candidate

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Veep
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's plans to seduce Jonah are thwarted when he finds out that Jonah is already with Richard. This turns into a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Party Candidate

As Dan looked out at a crowd cheering for Jonah, he knew two things for sure: Jonah was going to win this election and Dan was going to fuck him.

Dan stood by Jonah’s side to make sure he didn’t say anything too stupid as he shook hands with people. His heart swelled with pride as Jonah delivered more of the Selina-bashing that everyone was eating up. 

As the crowd was dispersing, Dan smiled up at Jonah and said, “Let’s go back to your hotel room for a drink.” 

“You want to hang out with me?” Jonah asked with surprise. 

Dan laughed, getting even more turned on. “Uh-huh. I think you’re really cool,” he said, feeling satisfied by how pathetically happy Jonah looked. 

 

Dan took rum and Coke out of the hotel bar and mixed up a couple glasses. “Cheers,” he said.

Jonah grinned down at him as they clinked glasses. “Today was baller,” he told him.

“It was pretty baller,” Dan said. He took a sip of his drink. Jonah also took a big gulp of his. “Hey, uh, Jonah?” 

“What’s up?” Jonah asked.

Dan leaned up and kissed him lovingly. Jonah immediately kissed back, grabbing the back of Dan’s head. 

When Dan heard a throat-clearing noise, he ignored it. He didn’t realize there was actually someone else in the room until Richard said, “Excuse me.” 

Jonah pushed Dan away, hard. 

“I didn’t know you were here,” Jonah told Richard. 

“I was in the bathroom,” Richard said. He looked at Jonah sadly and said, “And then I came out and found you kissing Dan.”

“He kissed me!” Jonah said immediately. “I couldn’t stop him. He was all over me!”

Dan looked between them with confusion, trying to follow the conversation. When he pieced it together, he smacked Jonah. “Hey. Moron. Why the fuck would you bring me back to a hotel room you’re sharing with someone?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, Dan, maybe because I thought you actually just wanted to get a drink and not that you suddenly wanted to kiss me?” Jonah said angrily.

“Dan, could you please leave so we can talk?” Richard asked. 

“Yeah, he’s right. You better leave,” Jonah said, looking at Richard with what almost seemed like shame and regret. Dan wondered if it were actually possible that Richard of all people could keep Jonah away from him. 

It only took him a moment to formulate his plan of attack. 

He stepped over to Richard and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I bet we could all have fun together.” He kissed Richard. When he pulled away, Richard didn’t look that into it, which really annoyed hm. 

Jonah, on the other hand, was absolutely beaming. “Yes! Let’s do that idea.” He took Richard’s hands and said, “Please please please. I will be so grateful.” 

“No,” Richard said flatly. “I’m not going to let you have sex with someone else in front of me.” 

“Come on, man, be cool,” Dan said.

“Yeah, man, be cool,” Jonah said. 

Dan almost swooned hearing Jonah echo him like that.

Richard leaned into Jonah and softly asked, “You don’t like him more than me, do you?” 

“Of course not,” Jonah said, way too quickly for Dan’s liking. “I just think it’d be dope to have a threesome.” 

“Okay,” Richard said reluctantly. “So, what, um… what do we do first?” 

“All of my many threesomes have been with two chicks,” Jonah said. “Dan?” 

Dan smirked smugly at Richard. “Let’s start by getting undressed.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Jonah said. He sat down on the bed and eagerly watched the other two.

Richard pulled off everything except his underwear, quickly and efficiently.

Dan slowly undressed, holding eye contact with Jonah and grinning seductively at him. Jonah grinned back as he watched him. 

When Dan was in just his underwear, he turned around and shook his ass then slid the underwear off. Jonah groaned happily. 

“Come here,” he said.

“Both of us or…” Richard asked.

Dan crawled over to Jonah and kissed him, before turning around so that his ass was in Jonah’s face. Jonah started rimming him hard. Dan moaned happily. 

“Excuse me, sir… would you like this?” Richard asked. Dan laughed to himself hearing Richard’s meek little voice. He smugly thought that Richard really didn’t stand a chance and found himself almost wishing he had a more worthy opponent. 

But, to his surprise, Jonah abruptly stopped licking his asshole. He looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. Jonah was eagerly sucking Richard’s dick, bobbing his head happily. 

Dan scowled and turned around. He rubbed Jonah’s crotch and asked, “Hey, i have an idea, how about I do that to you? Would you like that?”

“Mmmm mmm!” Jonah said loudly through a mouthful of cock. 

Dan unzipped Jonah and took his dick out. He started gently sucknig on it. He wished he’d had more experience so he could really impress him, but he tried to make up for his lack of skill with enthusiasm. 

Dan heard a low moan and then heard Jonah say, “Dan. Dan. Dan.” 

Dan lifted his head. “What?” he asked. He saw that Jonah had come all over his face.

“Will you lick it off me?” Jonah asked. 

Dan wrinkled up his nose, looking from Jonah to Richard. “It’s his come,” he told Jonah with disdain.

“Yeah, so you know it’s clean because, you know, look at him,” Jonah said. “Please, Dan? It’d be really fucking hot.” 

Dan sighed and licked the come off Jonah’s face. When he finished, Jonah was grinning at him. 

“That was hot as balls, Dan,” Jonah told him. “I’m gonna go wash my face and then I wanna fuck the shit out of you.” 

Jonah went into the bathroom. 

“I’m going to win,” Dan told Richard.

“Win at what?” Richard asked uncertainly. 

“I’m going to steal your boyfriend,” Dan told him. 

Richard frowned. “I really like him,” he said. “I think I’m in love with him.”

“Adorable. I’m still going to steal him right from under you,” Dan told him. 

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Richard said. “The nice guy who really loves someone always wins out over the shallow guy who’s up to no good. It’s the premise of almost every movie ever made.” 

“I hate to be the one to tell you, but movies are fake, Richard,” Dan told him. 

Jonah walked out of the bathroom, now naked, and said, “Okay. Dan, get on all fours. Richard, get me a condom.” 

Dan happily got on all fours. Richard grabbed a condom but hesitated before bringing it to Jonah. 

“Baby,” he said softly. “Please don’t do this.” 

Jonah frowned and asked, “What’s wrong? Do you think this means I don’t like you? You’re thee best, man. Our thing is, like, awesome.” 

Dan turned away, so that Jonah and Richard couldn’t see how distraught he was. He really didn’t like hearing Jonah talk like that to someone else right in front of him. 

“Then why do you have to do this?” Richard asked him. 

“Because I’ve been waiting fucking years to do this,” Jonah said. He whispered, but was still speaking loudly enough that Dan could easily hear him. Dan felt so aroused by Jonah’s words, he had to bite his lip to stifle a moan. 

After a pause, Richard said, “Okay. Do what you have to do to be happy.” 

“Thanks, man, you’re the best,” Jonah told him. He took the condom from Richard and put it on. “Ready, Dan?” he asked.

“Sure, I wouldn’t want you to have to wait any longer,” Dan said smugly.

Jonah started slowly pushing into him. “Holy shit,” he said. “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

“I love your giant, hard dick,” Dan told him. He normally wouldn’t make his dirty talk so cliche, but he felt like Jonah would at it up. 

Jonah groaned. “Fuck, yeah, you do,” he said. “Tell me again how much you love my cock.”

“I love it so much. It’s so huge,” Dan said.

Jonah moaned and started fucking him harder. He pushed deep into him. 

“Holy shit,” Dan said, groaning and throwing his head back. He rocked his hips back hard against Jonah. 

Jonah gripped Dan’s hips tightly, pulling him back hard. 

Dan moaned. “Oh my God. Oh my God, Jonah,” he said breathily. 

“You love that, don’t you, bitch?” Jonah asked.

“Mmhmm,” Dan purred. “I’m your little bitch.” 

Jonah grinned and pushed deep into Dan as he came. “God, that was amazing,” he said as he slowly pulled out.

Dan pulled the condom off of Jonah and handed it to Richard. “Could you take care of this?” he asked.

“Oh. Yes. Sure,” Richard said, standing up and heading to the trash can. Dan grinned as he watched him. 

He turned back to Jonah and realized that he was staring at his hard-on. 

Dan leaned back and lightly stroked himself. “You want to put it in your mouth?” he asked.

Jonah grinned and nodded. 

“All yours, babe,” Dan said.

Jonah started sucking it hard. Dan moaned, amazed at Jonah’s fervor. Jonah bobbed his head hard until Dan’s dick started hitting his throat.

“Oh my God, Jonah,” Dan moaned. “Holy fuck, you’re good at that.”

 

“Mmm,” Jonah agreed as he kept sucking on it hard. He flicked his tongue over the tip a few times.

Dan writhed underneath him and pulled on Jonah’s hair as he came in his mouth. 

Jonah sat up and swallowed. “This was, like, the best night of my life,” he said. “Can I sleep in between you guys?” 

“Sure,” Dan said. 

“Fine,” Richard agreed. 

They all got under the covers and Jonah contentedly nuzzled up in the middle. 

 

 

 

“I got coffee,” Dan announced as he re-entered the hotel room in the morning. Jonah sat up sleepily. 

“I grabbed your hotel key so I could do a coffee run. Hope you don’t mind,” Dan said as he set down the tray he’d brought. 

“There’s only two coffees there,” Jonah pointed out.

“Oh, is there? I guess I forget Richard exists sometimes,” Dan said with a little laugh. He looked over at Richard to make sure he was still fast asleep before he said, “So, listen, man. Last night was great, wasn’t it?” 

Jonah grinned and said, “Yeah. Of course.” 

Dan leaned in closer and asked, “I’m sure you want to be with me. Right? You know, ditch him and upgrade to me.” 

Jonah shrugged and asked, “Why would I do that when I can have both of you?”

Dan stared at him.

Jonah gave him a quick kiss, then took a chug of coffee. “Thanks for the coffee, man, but I’m gonna go back to sleep for a little bit,” he said, before turning away from Dan so he could wrap his arms around Richard and close his eyes. 

Dan stared down at Jonah and Richard, all snuggled together in bed.

“Fuck,” he said softly.


End file.
